The St Patrick's Day Crisis
by Havoc Chan
Summary: A story me and a friend were working on for a contest. What happens when Dr.Sloth decides that since he has a hatred for St. Patrick's Day,that he will zap the green from all of the neopets, turning them grey? What are two little Kougras going to do?
1. NeoConcert

**This is a fanfiction that me and my neofriend Shippuden_Sakura101 created together for a guild contest. Which we won first place and got a paint brush by the way! :D Please feel free to review if you wish.**

"Come on Hinata! If we don't get there soon, we're going to miss the concert!" A frantic CBub shouted as he quickly padded his way to the large stone stadium located at the Tyrannian Plateau.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Hinata ran after the older Kougra as fast as her legs would carry her. "Don't walk so fast!"

"You're just jealous because I'm so much cooler than you." He came to a stop in the concert line behind a green Kau, and sat down, as a toothy grin covered his face.

"No way! You're just older and bigger than I am!" The younger Kougra pouted.

CBub rolled his eyes and moved his attention to the line in front of them that seemed to go on forever. "At this rate we'll never get there!" He sighed.

The young female looked to the sky. Some clouds had formed on the horizon and were headed towards them, quickly. "And it looks like it's gonna rain…"

"Don't be silly…the weather report said it was going to be sunny all day." CBub was examining the neopets that had taken up the line in front of them. Most of them were green. "Sheesh! St. Patrick's Day comes around and everyone is obsessed on making their pets green!" He chuckled.

"But-…CBub…" Hinata's ears pressed down on her head as she cowered away from the clouds that were now looming over their heads. "L-look…" Her voice was shaky.

CBub felt the cloud's presence and directed his attention to the darkened sky. "Whoa!" He cowered as well.

The thunder started so abruptly that most of the neopets that had been waiting didn't even notice until the deafening boom of the thunder echoed through Tyrannia.


	2. Dr Sloth

Thunder was filling the sky with wave after wave of angry outbursts, and the lightning was helping with the mood to create a not-so-entertaining light show.

"CBub…" Hinata was hiding behind the male Kougra the best she could. "What's going on?"…

"I-I don't know…" The fur on CBub's back was sticking straight up. It was obvious he was just as scared as she was.

The other neopets were now either running around in a panic, or trying to get into the concert hall as fast as they could. But the sudden weather was the least of their worries.

A sinister laughter could be heard over the loud thunder, and a large grayish blimp appeared from the darkness. Then, a flash blinded everyone; its light seemed to stretch all across Neopia. At that moment, just as soon as it had come, the clouds, thunder and lightning were gone. Everything was back to normal. They sky was blue, the strange weather was gone…but something was different.

"CBub, what happened to all the green pets?!" Hinata was slowly regaining her composure. But what was slow for her was pretty quick for CBub who was still cowering, his eyes covered with his paws.

"Stop goofing off!" She nudged his side.

CBub stood up shakily. " W-What?" He looked around and finally saw what she was talking about. All of the green pets he had seen standing in the line moments before, were now grey, and they all looked depressed. CBub couldn't help but frown.

The Kau that was in front of them turned to face them with a sad sagging face. It released a sad, sorrowful, "Moo" and slowly trudged off.

Hinata glanced at CBub. "Maybe we should go talk with the faeries about this?"

CBub answered with only a nod and the two headed off to Faerieland, trying not to look back at the grey pets they had left behind.


	3. Illusen's Glade

The Kougra's had talked it over. They had reached Faerieland but decided to head to Meridell, instead. Who better to tell them about what had happened with the strange weather and the sudden loss of green pet color, than the Illusen, the earth faerie?

"I told you we should have gone here in the first place! But no-…you wanted to ask Jhudora for help." Hinata rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know what you were thinking."

"Well excuse me! I was panicked ok!" CBub pouted, he didn't take his eyes off Illusen's glade in front of them. He was too embarrassed to look Hinata in the eyes.

What the two neopets saw next made their hearts sink in sadness. Illusen's glade was filled with a variety of grey pets, all crying out in a sad melancholy of moans and howls. It chilled the two Kougra's to the bone.

"I-I thought you said this was Illusen's glade?" CBub shuddered as they walked through the crowd of zombies.

Hinata looked around frantically. "It is! My owner Courtney told me so! She loves Illusen, and I know she wouldn't lie!"

Hinata was right, Illusen stood, beside the saddest looking Shoyru they had ever seen, and was talking to it, while stroking its head. She also seemed to be whispering words of encouragement to the sad creature.

"There, there little one-…" The faerie's wings fluttered for a moment then drooped to match the frown on her face.

"Illusen!" Hinata ran up to her first. "We finally found you!"

CBub joined Hinata's side and sat next to her, staying completely silent. He felt a little out of place because of all the grey pets standing around.

Illusen moved her attention to the cubs. "Oh! Well, hello there. I wasn't expecting any lively company anytime soon." Her laugh that followed was warm and welcoming opposed to the chilling mood of the rest of the glade. "What can I do for you two?"

Hinata flicked her tail. "Well, we were wondering if you knew what caused all of these pets to lose their green color."

CBub finally spoke. "We knew it had something to do with that strange cloud in Tyrannia…but-"His words trailed off into the dreariness of the glade.

Illusen's frown returned. "I'd love to answer that question young ones, but I don't even know the answer myself." She began to stroke the Shoyru again. "I suspect Doctor Sloth is behind this…but that is merely jumping to conclusions." She smiled again at the Kougra's. "But, if you two find anything out, I'll help you in any way I can."

Hinata smiled as well. "Alright, we'll find out what happened to the green pet's color! You can count on us Illusen!" She turned and bolted out of the glade.

"H-Hey! Hinata! Wait for me!" CBub clumsily stood and looked to Illusen. "Er…thanks you." He bowed his head for a moment and hurried after his younger friend. "Hinataaaaaa-!"

The young neopets were in for the greatest adventure of their lives.


	4. Clues in Tyrannia

The two returned to Tyrannia to search for clues. They had no idea where to start however, but they had to try. They did their best to ignore the grey pets that were meandering aimlessly and the mourning owners but it certainly wasn't easy.

CBub was putting his nose to good use and started sniffing for clues. Hinata decided to climb up as high as she could to see if the strange clouds had left anything behind. She scanned the Tyrannian plateau, but unfortunately she still couldn't find even the smallest clue.

That's when a small wind picked up. CBub had been sniffing around a tree when the word went dark. "Ah! I'm dying!" Panicking, the young Kougra ran into the same tree he had been sniffing around moments before. That's when the world went bright again. "Oh-…I guess not." He looked down to see a cloth. It looked to be the same color as the clouds they had seen earlier. He sniffed it. The smell was, unnerving; a bitter, musky, unpleasing scent that was somewhat familiar.

"Hinata!" He waved a paw at her. "I think I found something!"

He was soon joined by his friend. "What is it?"

CBub frowned. "I dunno. But it smells familiar."

Hinata took a whiff of it herself. "Augh! That's disgusting!" Her paw flew to her nose to block any more of the disturbing scent from entering. "It smells like-…like….." Her eyes widened.

"What?" CBub was eager to know.

"Like Dr. Sloth!" Hinata's claws dug into the ground nervously at the mention of his name.

CBub made a disgusted face. "I knew it! He zapped all of the pets! But why? Why only the green ones?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to go tell Illusen." Hinata unwillingly picked up the cloth via her mouth and gagged slightly.

CBub didn't want to take it either, but he couldn't stand seeing his young friend like that. "Um…Hinata…I can take it." He grabbed the end that wasn't in her mouth and pulled it away from her, wincing at the taste.

Hinata blushed lightly. "Um…Thank you CBub."

The male Kougra nodded, one eye closed as he was still flinching partially.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Hinata smiled at CBub and turned, making her way back to where Illusen dwelled as CBub hastily followed behind.


	5. Illusen's Gift

The Kougra friends returned to the Glade, nothing had changed much except for a bunch of the greyed pets were now sleeping so the room didn't seem quite as dreary as before.

Illusen watched the two cubs as they ran up to her. A smile appeared on her face. "I assume this means you two found a clue?"

CBub was more than excited to have the filthy cloth leave his mouth. "Yeah! We found this at the scene of the crime! It smells just like Dr. Sloth!"

Illusen picked up the cloth and examined it. "Hmm…this certainly does look likes it's from something Dr. Sloth would wear. Where did you find it?"

CBub blushed. "Uh…I found it in a tree."

Illusen seemed to get a look of deep thought on her face. " A tree…hmm…maybe you should go to Faerieland to see if any of the other faeries know where Sloth might be." She then cast a spell on the two young Kougras. "And here are some items to keep you safe."

The next thing the two knew, they were fully outfitted in armor that was both offensive and defensive in build. It protected them, and also covered their paws with an interesting glove-like weapon that enhanced their claws.

"Thank you so much Illusen, we promise not to let you down!" Hinata smiled. She really liked the armor, she thought it made her look really cute.

CBub was thinking the opposite. He couldn't wait to show off in front of all of Neopia! This armor made him look heroic, brave, the list continued in CBub's brain, distracting him from the task at hand.

"I wish the two of you luck, and I must say, I could never thank you enough for this. I wanted to go solve this mystery on my own, but I can't leave these pets here by themselves. What kind of faerie would I be?" Illusen smiled. "You two are such a big help, I bet you're owners are so proud."

CBub and Hinata couldn't help but exchange glances while grinning.

"Go fourth then young pets. Save Neopia from Dr. Sloth's evil deeds." Illusen watched with a smile on her face as the Kougra cubs marched proudly out of the glade. The moment they had left her frown returned. "I really hope those two will be alright on their own-…"


	6. The Blimp

CBub and Hinata were once again in Faerieland. They had been excited thinking about how far they had come, but were now getting cold feet as they thought about the fact that they might have to battle Dr. Sloth. It scared them a bit.

Hinata looked around curiously. "So which faerie should we visit first? One of them has to know where to find Dr. Sloth."

CBub was now looking at the cloud he had been eyeing earlier. The cloud that belonged to the infamous Jhudora.

"Hey Hinata!" CBub bared his fangs.

Hinata looked to him confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's the blimp! The same blimp that came out of the weird cloud and zapped all the green pets!" The male Kougra began to head towards the cloud without thinking.

"Hold on!" Hinata ran in front of CBub to stop him. "Slow down, we can't just rush in there! We have to be stealthy!" She looked to their target. "Maybe we can reverse the effects on the ray and re-zap the pets so they get their green back!"

"Well we better get started then…who knows when Dr. Sloth will try something else. Maybe even on Christmas pets!" CBub shuttered at the thought.

And with that note, the cubs headed towards Jhudora's cloud, trying their best not to be noticed. By either the either faerie or any of Dr. Sloth's minions that may have been lurking nearby.

Step one, get past Jhudora. Step two, get past Dr. Sloth and his minions. Step three, save all of Neopia.

Seems easy enough.


	7. Green troubles

After a few hours of sneaking, hiding, battling, tricking, lurking, and jumping, the two young Kougra's had reached the control panel to the blimp.

"Hurry, before someone catches us!" Hinata was sitting at the door, keeping watch for threats to their mission. Her tail was twitching like mad.

"Just a second I almost-" CBub slipped off the controls and hit a lever. That's when their footing shifted.

CBub was already on the floor but Hinata soon joined him when the blimp shifted into motion. "Ah! CBub! What did you do?!" Climbing to her feet she stuck her claws in the ground, scared she was going to fall again.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" He jumped back up and scanned the control panel. "Ah-….er-..." His next course of action he decided was to press the big red button in the middle of the panel. He chose correctly apparently because a large ray gone appeared from the front of the blimp.

"Hey! I think I got it!" He looked again, then pressed a button nearby that said, "zap" It seemed so obvious.

The large machine started to move outside and released a large beam of light. It didn't seem to do much of anything however.

"Huh? Did that work?" CBub strained his neck to look over the panel down to Neopia below.

Hinata carefully made her way over to him. "Maybe that wasn't the right one…try another."

"Kay." CBub pressed a green button next to the "zap" one that said, "dispel" he didn't know what it meant, but it was green, and he had to wing it anyway.

It worked. The large ray gone shot a beam of green light to the ground below and within a few minutes the beam died down.

"Hey…I think we did it!" CBub grinned.

"Oh, you've done it all right. And now I know two little Kougras that are in big trouble." A familiar evil laughter was heard behind them.

Stunned, the two young Kougras turned to see their worst nightmare. Dr. Sloth.


	8. Self Destruction

The hair stood straight up on their backs. Hinata even accidently had a small hiss escape her lips. Which she regretted soon afterward.

"Two very bad little neopets must be punished." Dr. Sloth frowned and began to pull his arm from his garb.

"Run!" CBub shouted and launched himself back toward the panel.

Hinata delayed for a moment before she too, without question, followed CBub up onto the panel.

"There's no use in running, pitiful Neopets, you will all soon be my slaves." He did not follow them he turned to the door. "Guards!"

CBub and Hinata did not turn to look to see as a armored Shoyru and Gelert entered the room.

"Get them!" Was all they heard.

"Keep running Hinata!" CBub yelled.

The two were scrambling all over the panel, pressing buttons of all sorts, but that didn't seem to be on their minds, they were headed towards the open vent duct. Well, it wasn't on their minds- until a robot voice broke through their fear, only to make it worse.

"Warning, Self destruct activated, time before explosion, 10 minutes and 15 seconds."

CBub looked back down for a moment giving him enough time to realize that he was the one that activated the alarm.

They continued to the air duct and jumped in.


	9. Falling Feeling

They ran, faster than they ever had ran before. Their lives depended on it now.

"CBub, this way! I smell outside air!" Hinata turned and took a left, which made CBub back track to follow.

The young Kougra was right, there was outside air, but in was a long drop to the ground.

"3 minutes and 12 seconds till self destruction." The not- so- comforting robotic voice echoed through the blimp once more.

CBub bit his lip. "What do we do now?!"

Hinata started to remove the grate.

"Are you crazy?! We'll die!" CBub went wide eyed.

Hinata frowned. "But-…there's no other way out."

A howl and padding feet could be heard making their way through the air vent.

"And the guards are coming!" She warily looked down to Neopia below.

The Gelert and Shoyru rounded the corner.

"Jump!" CBub grabbed Hinata by the scruff and fell through the hole, down, down to the hard ground that was Neopia.

The Gelert and Shoyru watched as the two young cubs plummeted to the ground below, then looked to each other, and jumped after them.


	10. The End?

CBub and Hinata thought they were done for. This was it. They'd never see Sierra and Courtney again. They closed their eyes, waiting for their end to come.

It never came…in fact the falling feeling actually even stopped. The Kougra's opened their eyes. It was Illusen! She had saved them!

Her smile couldn't have been more comforting." You four did a great job!"

An explosion could be heard from above them.

"I came as soon as all of the pet's had their green color back! I could never thank you all enough for this!"

CBub beamed. "Oh it was nothing! We-…wait…us four?" He turned to look at the Shoyru and Gelert behind them. "Ah! It's those two! Illusen!"

"They are Dr. Sloth's minions!" Hinata jumped into the conversation.

The Gelert laughed, which, by the tone, proved to make her a female. "CBub, don't you recognize me?" She removed her helm to reveal her checkered coat.

"Awmuies!" CBub smiled.

"In the fur!" She laughed.

Hinata looked to the Shoyru. "Then that must mean."

Sakura removed her helmet, proving it was her by her blue exterior. "Yup, it's me!" She also laughed. "You should have seen the look on your faces!"

"But wait…why were you working for Dr. Sloth?" CBub frowned, obviously confused now.

"We weren't working for him silly." Awmuies ruffled a paw over his head. "We wanted to make sure that you two didn't get yourself hurt! We saw what happened and Tyrannia and remembered that you two had gone to a concert there."

"So we went searching but found out you had gone to see Illusen, and she explained the whole situation to us." Sakura smiled while flapping her wings a bit.

CBub and Hinata turned to Illusen. She had just reached the ground and set them all down gently.

"The pets are saved, Dr. Sloth is defeated, but he was not really the enemy here." Illusen crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" The two Christmas Kougra's said almost in unison.

"I did fine out that Dr. Sloth hates St. Patrick's Day, and he did want to get rid of all the green pets. But It was Jhudora that put him up to it." Illusen frowned as she mentioned the name.

"Jhudora? But why?" Hinata was confused once again.

Awmuies and Sakura seemd to be just as interested in hearing the story as they had made themselves comfortable by sitting down.

The faerie started her story once everyone was settled. "Well, it all started a long time ago-…"

_**To Be Contined~**_


End file.
